Thank God, Just a Dream Or was it?
by Shanayaron
Summary: Two CID officers get a leave for 15 days as they have successfully accomplished a mission. They decide to take their wives on a vacation to Hukitala Odisha/ Orissa. But something really dangerous awaits them there. Whats it? And will they be able to get out of it unscathed. To know peep in. An OC based Horror - Sci-fi fanfic. Features RuVI and KuVin.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I need to update Yeh Vada Raha, but I am working on it. Till then this is a filler. Sorry :-(**

* * *

Hello guys this is OC based fic. A sort of Sci-fi and horror genre, so its going to be somewhat outside common sense (well at least that's what I perceive from Sci-fi and horror genres.)

Also though the places mentioned in this fic **do exist** , like Kendrapara, Batighara, Hukitala(not Hukitola island), False Point Light House and Lord Baladev Temple. I haven't visited these places and hence don't know how they look. Due to this I may describe the places and even the distances a bit wrong, but I don't mean to hurt anyone's feelings. I choose them because the names intrigued me and I found them a bit mysterious. Also I wanted to show a place near Bay of Bengal.

* * *

 **Prologue**

Batighara, Odisha/ Orissa.

Batighara is a beautiful, scenic place in Kendrapara, Odisha. Blessed with a beautiful beach, this place has its name in history as the Trade Hub of the Kalinga period. Two couples decided to visit Kendrapara on their short vacation to get away from the daily hustle-bustle and rush of their beloved metro city, Mumbai. They find peace and solace in this small city near the Bay of Bengal.

The two men are cops from CID Mumbai. Cops, nah lets say super cops. Tough, sharp and brilliant, these two are the best of friends ever. Though very serious regarding their work and very dedicated to their duty, these two are the most fun loving people of their team.

One of them is a big flirt who is in love with himself. He's the more outgoing type and would do pranks in your face without the fear of the outcome. He's none other than the **smart guy** of CID, **Kavin Khanna.**

The other one is more of the shy types. He would be the brains of any prank but would make sure he would never get his named involved. He would do the craziest of the pranks but no one would ever suspect him because of his shy nature. This one's the **charming person** of CID, **Vineet Mehra.**

Both are on this vacation with their beautiful wives, **Kuki Khanna** and **Ruhana Mehra** , who happen to be sisters.

The story of their marriage is quiet interesting, but lets leave the details aside. Ruhana is a psychiatrist. A very calm, mature and strong willed person, she's the perfect spouse for the shy Vineet. Vineet and Ruhana were college sweet hearts who get married after Vineet's first undercover mission.

Kuki is a tech expert for CID Mumbai. As opposed to her sister, Kuki is a very bubbly and vivacious person. She too is very strong headed, but her dashing nature is what caught Kavin's eye. She met Kavin at RuVi's wedding, she was then in her final year of PG. He stalked her for a year before she agreed to go out with him. Then she got away for her training to join the Police Force as the tech expert. Both got married when she completed her 1st year in CID.

Kavin and Vineet had recently very successfully accomplished a very complicated task they were given. They had efficiently arrested a whole gang of smugglers with the smuggled goods. In reward they were awarded Bravery awards and a two week vacation. They were pleased.

The peaceful environment of Batighara provided them with the best relaxation they could demand. The calmness of the place, the fresh air of the village and the sound of the sea waves that has been going on from years and will go on for all eternity was a kind of heaven to the tired people of the metro.

For the past 5 days these people have been spending their time roaming around lazily, going sight-seeing and of-course, shopping. They visit the famous False Point Light House constructed on a large island created by he Mahanadi river. The island is isolated and a bit out of view. Hence these people get to spend some mischievous, some lovey-dovey, some irritating movements. They have a great time together.

On the 10th day of their vacation they decide to offer their prayers at the Lord Baladev Temple of Kendrapara and then go to visit Hukitala that's a four hours drive from Batighara. Hukitala too is a very beautiful place surrounded on three sides by sea. The road leading there has shores on both sides making the drive very beautiful.

The day they choose to leave for Hukitala was a full moon, meaning they had a high tide on cards. They had decided to leave at about 4, but...

But something happened that made them late.

 **In their hotel at about 7 pm.**

 **Kuki-Kavin's Room**

 **Kuki** :- Kya kar rahe ho Kavin? Koi nahane mein itna time waste karta hai!

She's exasperated at Kavin and the reason is that he has spent the last 3 hours in the bathroom.

Meanwhile, there's a knock at their door. She opens the door and finds Vineet and Ruhana fully ready with their packed bags.

 **Vineet** :- Kya hua jaan, abhi tak ready nahi hui?

 **Kuki** :- Apne dost se poocho, pata nahi pichale 3 ghanto se bathroom mein kya kar raha hai!

 **Ruhana** :- 3 ghante se bathroom mein hai woh aur tu ab bata rahi hai. Ufff! tera kya karu mein Kuki.

Ruhana goes over to the bathroom door and knocks it. Then calls out Kavin's name. After banging the door for a continuous 15 minutes, Kavin emerges out of the bathroom.

 **Kuki** :- Tumhe nahane mein 3 ghante kyun lag gaye. Detergent mein soak karke rakhna padta hai kya tumko? Kabse aawaz laga rahi hoo, ek reply bhi nahi de sakte.

 **Vineet** :- Tujhe pata bhi hai Roo kitni dar gayi thi?

 **Kavin** :- Sorry bhabi. Aur nahi mujhe detergent mein soak karke nahi rakhna padta Bandit Queen Kuki.

 **Ruhana** :- Lekin tu 3 ghante bathroom mein kar kya raha tha?

 **Kavin** :- So raha tha. Aapki behen kharrate bohot marti hain, bechara main, so hi nahi paata.

 **Kuki** :- Safed jhooth. Jaroor naye-naye cosmetics ko apni shakal pe laga rahe the. Face pack and all.

 **Vineet** :- Mujhe bhi yahi lagta hai.

 **Kavin** :- Haan. Tu bas iski haan mein haan mila.

 **Kuki** :- Accha mein check karoo kya dustbin?

 **Kavin** :- Uff! Kya tezz tarraar ladki ho yaar! Maanta hoo baba ke tumhara andaaza sahi hai.

 **Vineet** :- Aur itne cosmetics lagane ki wajh?

 **Kavin** :- Ab handsome hoo to thoda updated rehna padega na.

 **Vineet** (hitting Kavin on his head) :- Poori duniya sudhar jayegi but tujhe sudhaarne mein koyi kamyab nahi hoga

 **Kuki** :- Jiju-Di, aap dono jao, hum ready hoke 15 minute mein aatey hai.

Finally they leave at 8 pm for Hukitala.

But unbeknownst to them, a very fatal danger awaits them on their way.

Would they be able to survive the danger?

Or would they die facing the calamities?

And whats the danger?

To get the answers, please stay tuned.

* * *

This is just the prologue. The main story will start as their road trip does.

Please guys do read and review. Also please tell me whether or not should I continue.

Till then love your life and respect other lives.

Love ya all

Shanaya


	2. Their Journey to Hukitala

**Thanks so much for reading the previous chapter and loving it. Guys your support is the author's best source of inspiration.**

 **Kuki17 :-** Thanks Mogambo for that huge review. And even I wish we were soul sisters. And you write better than I do, and don't argue that one.

 **Drizzle1640:-** Thanks so much Drizzle.

 **Madhumanti:-** Thanks and yup all those genres are a part of this fic. And your name's really nice.

 **DayaVineet's Girl:-** Thanks di. I am glad I could portray Ruhana as she is. Also I am glad you loved it.

 **Mithi:-** Thanks so much. And I will portray them as they are.

 **Kiya** :- Thanks a bunch dear!

Now, happy reading.

* * *

The four friends finally left the hotel at 8 pm after Kuki had finished bashing Kavin for his tardiness. She was really in a foul mood that had to be changed to regain the peace in the car. So Ruhana had an idea.

 **Ruhana** :- Vineet kyu na hum Baladev Mandir chale. Bohot purana mandir hai aur aaj ka din bhi bohot accha hai. Aaj Phalguni Pournima hai aur aaj ke din mandir ki murtiya sajayi jaati hai. Log kehte hai bohot khoobsurat lagta hai aaj mandir. Aur safar shuru karne se pehle, Bhagwaan ke darshan bhi ho jayenge.

 **Vineet** :- Nice idea Roo. Jaroor chalte hai. Kyu Kuki, be nice?

 **Kuki** :- Actually great idea Jiju.

 **Kavin** (murmuring to himself) :- Thanks bhabhi, topic change karne ke liye. Warna yeh toh mera dimag poora kha jaati.

 **Kuki** :- Maine sun liya Kavin.

 **Kavin** :- Oops! Mar gaya.

And they all have a laugh.

After about 5 minutes, they reach the grand Temple engraved with delicate carvings. The Temple was built in the 16th century by the orders of King of Kujanga, Raja Gopal Sandha. Lord Baladev defeated and killed Kandarasura and in his honour the people here had started worshiping him. The beautiful ancient temple consisted of the Bada Deul or Shri Mandir, the main building of the Temple, where the idol of Lord Baladev was placed. The Majhi Mandir or the Bhog Mandap, where the prasad would be served. The Jagmohan or Natya Mandir which was made for the entertainment of the people of old times. And the Bata Mandir or Mukhashala where the important things would be placed.

 **Ruhana** (happily):- Kitna khoobsurat hai yeh Mandir. Kitni shanti hai yaha! Aisa lagat hai jaise kisi great presence mein aa gaye hai hum.

Vineet is very happy to see his wife so happy.

 **Vineet** (smiling):- Tum bohot khush ho na?

 **Ruhana** :- Haa.

 **Kavin** :- Chalo andar chalte hai.

They are about to enter the temple when they see the Pujari of the temple.

 **Four of them** :- Pranam Pujari ji.

 **Pujari** :- Pranam. Bahar gaon se aaye ho?

 **Kuki** :- Ji Pujari ji.

 **Pujari** :- Bilkul sahi samay par aaye ho. Aaj Phalguni Pournima bhi hai, aur yeh samay Nisankhudi Dhup ka hai, yaani ratri ke bhog ka. Pooja hogi abhi. Aao.

They all enter the mandir and pay tribute to all the idols of different deities placed at the different smaller temples in the main temple.

A Pandit there guides them about the different deities of the temple.

 **Pandit** :- Aaj Phalguni Pournima ke din, is mandir ki saari moortiyo par alankar chadhaye jaate hai. Poora mandir sajta hai. Kehte hai, aaj ke din pooja karne ka bhaghya jiska hota hai uske zindagi mein se rakshaso ka prabhav door ho jaata hai. Unki saari chintaayein bhasm ho jaati hai.

 **Kavin** :- Accha! Phir toh hume yaha se jaana chahiye, warna Kuki ko kho denge.

 **Kuki** :- Pandit ji ne rakshas kaha. Iska matlab tum. Samjhe Mr. Narcissus?

 **Kavin** :- Kuki, how could you be so mean?

 **Kuki** :- Kuch nahi inspector sahab, aapki sangat ka asar hai. Warna hum toh aise nahi they.

Vineet and Ruhana look at them and smile at their cute fight.

 **Vineet** :- Sahi kehti ho Roo, yeh dono kabhi bade nahi honge.

 **Ruhana** :- Agar yeh bade ho gaye na, toh sabse jyada inki shaitaniya tum hi miss karoge.

 **Vineet** :- Bilkul khari baat kahi hai tumne.

Again RuVi share a smile.

Meanwhile a young Saadhvi informs them that the Pooja is soon to begin. They leave for the pooja and as they are the guests of the town, they are given the opportunity to perform the pooja. After the pooja, they also present the offerings to the Gods and distribute the prasad.

Ruhana notices that Kuki is thinking about something and approaches her.

 **Ruhana** (placing a hand on Kuki's head) :- Kya soch rahi hai meri Jhansi ki Rani?

 **Kuki** :- Kuch nahi di, kitna peaceful atmosphere hai na. I mean, aisa lagta hai yeh peace humare andar samaa gaya hai. Koi chinta ya dar mehsoos hi nahi ho raha.

 **Ruhana** :- Mandir, Masjid, Church, Gurudwara, etc., ki yahi toh khoobi hai. Ek ajeeb si atmiya shanti hoti hai yaha. Sukoon sa milta hai.

 **Kuki** :- Right as always di.

 **Vineet** (returning from the idol):- Meri dono jaan-e-mann kya baate farma rahi hai?

 **Kuki** :- Kuch nahi jiju. Waise aapka dost kaha reh gaya?

 **Vineet** :- Modak they prasad mein.

 **Ruhana** :- Oh! Uff, Kavin bhi na. Koi iski harkate dekhenga na toh manega hi nahi ki yeh ek CID officer hai.

 **Vineet** :- Ruhana ji, aapka hi ladla devar hai. Bigada toh aapne hi hai.

 **Kavin** :- Meri bhabhi hai, mujhe bigade chahe sudhare, tumhe issase kya?

 **Vineet** :- Kuch nahi. Chalo nikalte hai, already 9 baj chuke hai.

 **Kuki** :- Haa jiju. Hume chalna chahiye.

When they are about to leave, the Pujari stops them and inquires about their journey.

 **Pujari** :- Aage aap logo ki manzil kya hai?

 **Vineet** :- Ji, Pujari ji, hum Hukitala jaa rahe hai. Waha kuch din bitaenge aur phir wapas Mumbai ravana.

 **Pujari** :- Par pournima ki raat us raaste se safar karna uchit (sahi) nahi hai. Waha dono taraf samudra hai. Raat mein waha bohot uchi leherein aati hai.

 **Vineet** :- Ji Pujari ji, aap sahi hai. Par humare pas jyada din ki chutti nahi bachi. Hum toh char baje hi nikalne wale they, par der ho gayi.

 **Ruhana** :- Shayad humari kismat mein yeh pooja karne ka saubhagya likha tha. Tabhi der ho gayi.

 **Pujari** :- Agar tum jaane ka aagrah (zid) hi kar rahe ho toh ye taveez hi rakh lo. Tum log is sab mein vishwas karo ya na karo, par yeh Bhagwan Baladev ka taveez hai. Unhone yaha ke bohot bade asur ka vadh kiya tha. Vahi aapki raksha karenge.

 **Kavin** :- Aapki khushi ke kiye hum yeh rakh lete hai Pujari ji.

 **Kuki** :- Accha ab hume agya dijiye. Pranam.

They touch his feet, take his blessings and again start their journey.

* * *

The road leading to the small but scenic town of Hukitala was en-wreathed on both sides by the Bay of Bengal. The white waves splashing over the road polished its beauty over and over again. Lined with beautiful palm trees on the either side, this street gave a soothing environment to anyone who strode over it. The people who started late would witness the black silhouettes of the palms against the deep turquoise skies of the evening. Bestowed with the ceaseless sound of the waves and filled with the salty warm humid air of the Bay, the road had a mystic aura about it. Especially during the evenings, when the sun would be too dim to lighten up the whole scene, the day birds would retire to their nests and the background would be filled with the chirping of the crickets, the street would become spooky.

On one such evening, two friends with their wives were travelling in a black SUV which camouflaged completely with the surrounding. They were making their way to Hukitala for the remaining days of their holidays. The full moon was raising slowly as the sun was leaving the street in pitch darkness. The climate was slowly turning eerie. But overlooking the backdrop, these friends were merrily making way towards their destination, singing and joking. But Ruhana was getting worried because of the eerie climate.

"Lets drive faster. Its getting late and there are no street lights on the road", **Ruhana** said to **Vineet** who was behind the wheel.

"Offo Di, itna beautiful road hai, dekhne do na. Don't be such a spoilsport!", exclaimed **Kuki** from next to **Ruhana.**

"Actually bhabhi sahi hai. Hume bohot jaldi waha pohochna hoga, kyuki aaj full moon hai aur iska matlab hai we have a high tide on the way. Aur raste ke dono taraf samundar hai. Hume bohot jaldi nikalna chahiye tha", **Kavin** , said from next to **Vineet.**

"Ha na Ru, Kavin sahi hai. Hume bohot jaldi nikalna chahiye tha. But tum ladies ko taiyyar hone mein waqt hi bohot lagta hai", **Vineet** , said from the driver's seat.

 **Ruhana** (angrily) :- First of all, mera naam ulta bolna band karo! Whats 'Ha na Ru'? Next tum log thode na bags pack karte ho, woh hume hi karna padta hai, aur pata nahi tum logo ka samaan kaha kaha faila hua rehta hai. We always need to do the thankless jobs.

 **Kuki** :- Aur hume ready hone mein waqt lagta hai? Hum dono se jyada waqt to Kavin ko lagta hai ready hone mein. Itni der shower mein tha ye Jiju, ke main to poori tarah se irritate ho gayi. Honestly! 3 hours! Tumhe toh award milna chahiye is khoobi ke liye.

 **Kavin** :- Oye Jiju ki saali, chup hoja. Ab handsome hoo to thoda to apna khayal rakhna padega na warna ladkiya ghas nahi daalegi.

 **Ruhana** (Holding Kavin's ear) :- Sudhar ja Kavin, meri behen se shadi ho chuki hai teri. Agar toone flirt karna band nahi kiya na toh aur kisi ka to pata nahi, yeh Jhansi ki Raani hi tujhe nahi chodegi.

 **Kavin** :- Kya bhabi, aap to apne devar ka saath do, yeh dono to pade hi hai mere piche. Ab aap teen aur main ek, bacche ki jaan loge kya?

He says this and gives a hurt look, all share a laugh at his antics and they continue with their talks.

A couple of hours passed and now the full moon glowed brightly sending a milky white light over everything because of the absence of the electric lights. Now even Kuki had started to get a bit panicky as the sounds of the day birds died. The only sound that was left was the constant humming of the car engine and the never ending sound of the waves of the Bay, that would continue for all eternity. But their ears had become accustomed to these sounds and were completely ignoring them.

 **Kavin** :- Ugh, mujhe bhookh lagi hai.

 **Kuki** :- But hum yaha kaha ruke? Kitna sunsaan raasta hai.

 **Kavin** :- But bhookh toh lagi hai.

 **Kuki** :- Seriously, tumhare time waste karne ki wajah se main khana bhi pack karna bhool gayi.

 **Ruhana** :- Don't worry maine kuch khana pack kiya tha.

And she hands them some sandwiches.

 **Kavin** :- Thanks bhabi, you are such a life saver.

 **Kuki** :- Yeah like I always carry a hammer in my bag to smash your head.

 **Kavin** :- Ouch, kaha tha na bhabi ke yeh ek number ki chudail hai!

They all share a laugh. Just then Kavin spots some lights on the road.

 **Kavin** :- Look I am hallucinating now. I think I just saw some Dhaba lights.

 **Vineet** :- Fool, that's no mirage. Main gadi rok raha hoo waha. Tum logo ko khana hai to khao nahi to jao.

 **Kavin** :- Ha roko, cause I am famished now.

 **Kuki** :- Haa Jiju, aap gaadi roko, warna yeh hum sab ka dimag safa-chat kar jayega.

 **Ruhana** (sternly) :- Kuki, yaar kyu bechare ki khichai kar rahi ho?

 **Kavin** :- Now, that's like my sweetheart bhabi. Jab aap is Mogambo ko dant lagate ho na, tab iska muh dekhn layak ban jaata hai.

Luckily for Kavin, Vineet stopped the car at that exact moment since Kuki was ready to hit him.

They stopped the car at the dhaba. It was around 11 pm at the time. They enjoyed their diner watching the TV in the dhaba, occasionally commenting and making jokes on the horror movie going on. As they finished with their dinner, Kuki suggests that they leave since they still have to drive a good 2 hours on this dangerous road and they would witness the spring tide.

 **Kavin** :- Jaan, yeh meri favourite film hai. Aur thodi hi baaki hai, bas 30 minutes more.

He said without taking his eyes off the screen. He was scandalized at the thought of leaving his favourite movie without watching the climax.

 **Kuki** :- You have watched this movie like a ten thousand times Kavin! Whats so interesting about this movie?

Now she was totally exasperated because of his obsession with this film.

 **Kavin** :- Well I love sci-fi horror movies and this is one. There's this mad scientist who experiments on humans. One such experiments ends up making the humans part animals. They otherwise look perfectly human but turn into their monstrous form every full moon night. The scientist, leaves them on a deserted island which is very beautiful. The houses in this island are of the ancient British style making the atmosphere more suspicious and surrounding them are the farms of the people who live there. This film is regarding the events of the one night on that island when normal humans accidentally end up staying there. The film is regarding what they do for the experimented people and whether or not the scientist stops his experiments.

 **Ruhana** (chiding Kavin) :- See, Kavin you know the story and I can bet anything that you know the dialogues by-heart. Whats the point in getting more late and risking the safety? And moreover we will be feeling sleepy after this dinner.

 **Kavin** :- But we are going to feel sleepy anyway! Just 20 minutes left, see! Lets just complete the film.

He makes a puppy face, knowing very well that this trick of his never failed working on the three people accompanying him.

 **Vineet** :- Fine. But then you are driving us safely to Hukitala. Got it?

 **Kavin** (glad at the prospect of watching the movie) :- Yuppity yups.

 **Kuki** :- Jiju, I thought you were on my side.

 **Vineet** :- Sorry jaan, par kya kare, kabhie kabhie dushmano se bhi haath milana padta hai.

 **Kavin** :- Dushman?

 **Kuki** :- Ha, akal ka dushman.

 **Ruhana** (sternly):- Kuki!

 **Kuki** (puppy eyes):- Jiju!

 **Vineet** :- Bechari ko jaane do na Roo.

 **Ruhana** :- Bigaad rakha hai tumne isey.

 **Kuki** :- Jaise aapke Nawaab saab bohot sudhare huye hai.

 **Kavin** :- Oye Miss Techie, Nawaab bigade huye hi hote hai. Sudhare Nawaab ke baare mein suna hai?

She just gives him a look and he continues on his film as the ad break ends.

Around 11:45 the movie ends and the family of four resume their journey. Gradually, only Kavin was the one left awake. He chuckled at the loud snores coming from his left side where his best friend, Vineet was fast asleep tired from a long day. While adjusting the rear view mirror he saw the calm face of his loving and caring bhabhi who gave him strength in the hardest of situations. He smiled seeing her sleeping so peacefully. Then he adjusted the mirror to look at his sweetheart who was deep asleep but was frowning a bit. He smiled at how she could get irritated even in her sleep. Only he knew what his family meant to him. And he smiled remembering the sweet moments he spent with his family.

Outside, the high tide was slowly building up. Waves as tall as a small car were slapping the road on both the sides. As he looked around he realized that they were the only commuters on the road. No other cars or trucks were present anywhere in sight. Kavin tensed up a bit because of all this. Here slowly but gradually the height of the waves increased. Due to this he had to turn on the wipers at the full speed. This noise woke Vineet and Ruhana up as they were light sleepers.

Vineet looked around and realized the situation while Ruhana noticed Kavin's worried face.

 **Ruhana** :- Kya hua Kavin? Pareshan kyu ho?

 **Kavin** :- Roo bhabhi, hume Hukitala pohonchne mein abhi atleast ek ghanta baaki hai. Tab tak paani ki level aur badh jayegi. Agar kuch ho gaya na toh amin apne aapko kabhie maaf nahi karunga.

 **Vineet** :- Kavin, ghabraa mat. Stay calm, panic karega to situation aur kharaab ho jayegi. Roo, Kuki ko utha do. Hum sab ko savdhaan baithna padega.

 **Ruhana** :- Okay. (to Kuki) Kuki uthh. Uth baccha.

Ruhana patted her cheek slowly and Kuki woke up. One look outside the window and she realized the situation. Seeing the tides she too tensed up. They made their way carefully through the tides.

 **Kavin** :- I should have realized ki aaj jaldi nikalna kitna important hai.

 **Ruhana** :- Its okay Kavin, ab don't blame yourself. We will be fine.

 **Kavin** :- Thanks bhabhi.

After a while,

 **Kuki** :- Oye Kavin, kya badbada rahein ho?

 **Kavin** :- Mantra padh raha hoo.

 **Kuki** (giggling a bit):- Kaunsa?

 **Kavin** :- Wahi joh main tab padhta hoo jab tum gussa ho jati ho.

 **Ruhana** :- Accha, matlab 'sorry' ka jap kar rahe ho?

 **Kuki** :- Di ! Aap aisa kaise keh sakte ho?

 **Kavin** :- Nahi bhabhi, main to Hanuman Chalisa padh raha tha. Iske gusse sey bachne ke liye yahi padhta hoo.

 **Kuki** :- Ek baar hotel pohonch jaye, phir yaad dilati hoo tumhe Hanuman Chalisa.

 **Kavin** :- Kya karogi?

 **Kuki** :- Tumhari pitai!

 **Kavin** :- Pata hai na, Police wale par haath uthana gunah hai.

 **Vineet** :- Beta, Kuki ko har gunah maaf hai.

 **Kuki** :- Thanks Jiju, ab aapke dost ki khair nahi!

 **Kavin** :- Tum hamesha apni saali ki side lo.

 **Vineet** :- Meri saali hai hi itni pyaari.

 **Kavin** :- Ya yeh bol na saari khudai ek taraf aur saali sahiba ek taraf.

 **Ruhana** :- Vineet enough, Kavin driving pe concentrate karo.

 **Kavin, Vineet** :- Ha na Ru!

They all laugh, and suddenly...

Suddenly, they feel a jerk and their SUV skids over to the right side. Kavin tries to take the vehicle under control, but its too late.

 **Kuki** (panicking):- Kya hua Kavin?

 **Kavin** :- Pata nahi, kuch toh takra gaya.

Kavin applies the brakes and the hand brake and finally the car stops.

 **Kavin** :- Phew. Its alright, we are safe now.

Ruhana turned to Kuki to see if she's alright. But she saw that Kuki was shaking a bit and was staring outside. Following her, Ruhana too looked outside and was shocked to see what she had seen.

 **Ruhana** (wide eyed):- Vineet !

He looked behind and she pointed outside the right window. They all turn to see outside the right window.

A huge tide hit the car and it toppled over to the left side. Another wave from the left shore hit the car and it toppled over to the right side. Another wave again hit them from the left shore and the are tossed into the sea.

 **All inside the car** :- Aaaaahhhhhhhhh!

* * *

What happens next?

Do all of them survive the accident?

Janne ke liye stay tuned.

I know its not that good. But its all I could write. Sorry.

And do review. Please tell me whether or not should I change my writing style.

Love ya all

Shanaya.


	3. Thoda Dar, Thodi Dosti

Loads of thanks to all those people who read my story. And loads of thanks to the ones who reviewed. Thanks for your support. Keep reviewing for they inspire us writers.

 **DayaVineet's Girl** :- Thanks so much for supporting me di. And that line " nawaab toh bigde hue hi hote hai...sudhre nawab dekhe hai kabhi ?" , my cousin brother always uses that when his mother scolds him for being a bigda hua nawab. That's where I got the line. And don't worry, jyada bura nahi karungi kisika. Love ya di.

 **Dareya Lovers** :- Thanks so much. Please keep reiewing.:-D

 **Drizzle1640** :- Don't worry, as I said kisika jyada bura nahi hone dungi. Thanks for the review. Keep reviewing, pleae. :-D

 **Madhumanti** :-Yeah you are right, you are sweeter than your name. Thanks for your review. And yeah, be ready for more thrills. And I am in my Second year. Please keep reviewing. :-D

 **Mithi** :- Thanks di. Don't worry, nothing much happens. Love you. :-D

 **Kuki17** :- Whoa, was that a long review! It was longer than long. And Kavin, ummm let him be a bit immature. He proves to be a smile box when needed. And yeah, I would love to live near a street like the one I described. And no, Kavin would never trade his family for food. He's not that a big baddie. And yes you do need a jackhammer, but please don't use it. :-p Now, I don't know about your survival, but maybe I could consider. And dear Mogambo, Teju says she loves you, so much. She's so flattered. (blushes) Thanks so much Moonsong.

 **Trio's Angel** :- Thanks for your review dear. Really, maine Kavin ko thoda immature dikha diya. But thats for a bit of fun. And yeah, Bhagwaan ko yaad karna hamesha kaam aata. Please keep reviewing.:-D

For those who aren't familiar with Mangroves, they are plants that grow on beaches, on salty waters. They help protect the beaches.

And now, here's the next chappy.

* * *

He was lying on his back on a sandy beach a little away from the up-turned car. Blood was oozing out of the wound on his forehead. He stirred as the morning sun blazed through his eye. He rubbed his hand over his eyes, to remove the tiredness out of his eyes. He opened his eyes but all he could see was a blur of colours. He rubbed his eyes again but still, it was all a blur. He tried getting up, but a splitting headache made his head spin and he laid back. He closed his eyes and the last night's memories flushed through his mind.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A huge tide hit the car and it toppled over to the left side. Another wave from the left shore hit the car and it toppled over to the right side.

The people inside the car screamed with fear.

Due to the impact of the tide, Vineet's seatbelt broke off and he was thrown into the windshield. Luckily the windshield remained intact, but Vineet's head was sore.

 **Kavin** :- Vineet thik to ho tum?

 **Vineet** (massaging his head) :- Haan mein thik hoo.

 **Ruhana** :- Kya hua tha. (she couldn't see a thing because of the dark)

 **Vineet** :- Kuch nahi Roo, bas tum log apna seatbelt think se fasten karo and usey pakad kar rakho.

 **Ruhana** & **Kuki** :- Okay.

 **Vineet** :- Kavin car ko side mein le paaega?

 **Kavin** :- Try karta hoo.

He tried to do as he was asked, but the car would not start. At that moment, they heard a crash. A palm tree had broken due to the storm and it had fallen on the back windshield of their car. They felt another lurch, again another wave had hit them. This time, it was Kuki's seatbelt that had broken. She was thrown into the seat in front of her.

 **Ruhana** :- Kuki! Are you okay? Lagi toh nahi?

Both the guys turned around to see what had happened.

 **Kavin** :- Kya hua Kuki?

 **Ruhana** (rubbing Kuki's forehead):- Kuki ka seatbelt toot gaye.

 **Kavin** (worried) :- Kya! Kuki, theek to ho?

 **Kuki** (rubbing her forehead) :- Haan Kavin, main theek hoo. Tum gaadi shuru karne ki koshish karo.

 **Vineet** :- Haa Kavin. Try karo.

A wave again hit them from the left shore and they were tossed into the sea. Due to the broken back windshield, water flushed in the car as the car was thrown into the sea. This water pulled Vineet and Kuki out of the car. Kavin and Ruhana fell unconscious before they could do anything to save Kuki and Vineet.

Sometime in the night, the car hit a shore. It fell upside down on the beach. This made the remaining windows burst open. Kavin and Ruhana were thrown out of the car.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **And now :-**

After feeling giddy for quite some time, Kavin again tried to sit up. This time, he was able to see around clearer than before. He looked around searching for the others. He stood up and a searing pain shot through his elbow and back. He doubled up in pain, but quickly stood up to find the others. He staggered over to the other side of the car. There he saw Ruhana lying in a small pool of blood. He got worried. He sat down next to her and started patting her cheeks.

 **Kavin** :-Bhabhi! Bhabhi! Get up please! Roo!

Her eyes fluttered open, but due to the sun, she closed them again, placing a hand over her eyes. Her head was bleeding a bit and blood was gushing out of her nose. He tried to get a bottle of water out of the car. After some struggle he was able to get it out from the glove compartment. He sprinkled some water on her face and she was able to open her eyes. She too saw only a blur of colours.

 **Kavin** :- Bhabhi, kya aap mujhe sun sakti hai?

 **Ruhana** :- Kavin? Mujhe kuch thik se dikh nahi raha hai.

 **Kavin** :- Roo, apni aankhen band karke wapas kholo. Thik ho jayega. Aur uthne ki koshish karo.

She tried to do as he said. She rubbed her eyes and her vision cleared. Then she tried to sit up. Her head was paining very much as she had injured it. Kavin handed her the water bottle and she drank from it. This soothed her a bit cause she was shaking due to her pain.

After some seconds, she spoke up but in a shaking voice.

 **Ruhana** :- Kavin. Vineet aur Kuki kaha hai? Woh thik toh hai na?

Tears had started welling up in her eyes.

 **Kavin** :- Main un dono ko search karta hoo. Please don't cry Roo, please.

Ruhana started crying. She was very worried for her little sister and husband. Kavin hugged her tight and she cried her heart out. He tried to sooth her by patting her head.

 **Kavin** :- Dekho Roo, main koi vaada toh nahi kar sakta, par un dono ko dhoodhne ki poori koshish jaroor karoonga. Please tum rona band karo, warna main jaa nahi paauga.

Saying so he separated from the hug. He made her get up from near the car and made her sit on one of the huge rocks in the shadows.

 **Kavin** :- Roo, main unhe dekhne jaata hoo, tum yahi rehna, chahe kuch ho jaaye, kahin mat jaana. Aur please apna khayal rakhna.

 **Ruhana** (sobbing) :- Okay.

He too was very much worried but acted to be calm as he needed to support Ruhana. He got up and moved along the beach to search for Vineet and Kuki. He searched for them along the beach, near the rocks, among the mangroves and the palms but could not find them. He moved in the other direction and again searched for them. All the while praying continuously to God that he be there to protect them. He was about to give up his search when he sensed someone move behind the rocks. He ran to the rocks and was relieved to find Vineet there.

Vineet was sitting with his back pressed to the large rock. He wasn't hurt seriously, just some cuts and scratches. His head was sore as he hurt himself when the sea threw him upon the beach, specifically on a piece of land that was harder than the rest of the beach.

Kavin sat down next to Vineet and got hold of his hands.

 **Kavin** :- Vineet! Oh Gosh ! Thank heavens you are alright! Kya tum khade ho sakte ho?

 **Vineet** :- I can try. Roo aur Kuki kaise hai?

 **Kavin** :- Roo is a little injured and is worried for you. Otherwise she is fine.

 **Vineet** :- Good. But tune Kuki ke baare mein nahi bataya.

Tears filled up Kavin's eyes and he hugged his best friend very tightly and the tears in his eyes started making their way down his cheeks. He tried hard not to cry, him being a cop and all. But he really was worried for Kuki. The fact that even after searching the whole beach, that was itself very huge, he couldn't find Kuki, had made him really scared for her well being. He knew very well that she had fallen into the sea and the sea was raging due to the high tide and the storm. He was scared for the worst. He was begging God to keep her safe. Kavin started shaking and Vineet tried to pacify him.

 **Kavin** :- (sniffing) Kuki... Vineet, Kuki tumhari tarah hi saamandar mein gir gayi thi. Usey...Usey dhoondhne ki bohot koshish ki par woh...woh kahi nahi mil rahi hai.

 **Vineet** :- Chup ho ja Kavin. Hum usey dhoondhte hai. Okay?

 **Kavin** (wiping his eyes on his sleeves) :- Haan. Par pehle Roo se mil aa zara. Shant ho jaegi zara. Thodasa dilasa hi mil jaega usey.

 **Vineet** :- Thik hai chal.

They moved over to where Ruhana was sitting. She sat hugging her knees and was crying her eyes out with head bent low. Vineet moved next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and immediately pulled him in a hug.

 **Ruhana** :- Vineet! Oh Vineet! Tum thik ho. Thank God. Thank you so much. Par pata nahi meri Kuki kaha kho gayi. Woh thik to hogi na. Please usey wapis mere pas lekar aao. Usne hamesha mujhse kaha tha ki usey mere saath bohot safe lagta hai. But I couldn't keep her safe.

Hearing her words, Kavin's eyes filled with tears again. He remembered the day when he had proposed their marriage to Kuki's parents. He had promised them to keep her safe from every danger that threatened to befall her. He felt guilty that he had failed to keep his promise. Kavin came back to the present hearing Vineet's voice. Vineet was trying to calm Ruhana down.

 **Vineet** :- Roo, shant ho jao. Please jaan, rona band kar do. I promise main Kuki ko dhoondh kar leke aaunga. Please ro mat.

 **Ruhana** :- Woh bhale hi sherni banti ho, par hai toh meri Chotu hi na. Please usey leke aao. Meri toh jaan nikli rahi hai. Usey sahi salamat dekhugi toh hi mujhe chain aaega. Please usey leke aao. Please. **(A/N I know that I've shown Ruhana very weak in this moment, but this is how I would react when anything ever happened to befall my little sister. Infact most of the elder sisters and brothers would react in the same way in my opinion.)**

 **Vineet** :- Haan Roo, leke aata hoo usey. No wait, ek kaam karo, tum hamare saath chalo.

 **Kavin** :- Right Roo. Tum hamare saath hi chalo.

They all started to search around and soon went far away from the spot their car had landed on the beach. After about 30 minutes of searching around, calling out her name and walking, they spotted a small house near the shore.

 **Kavin** :- Waha ke maalik se pooch ke dekhte hai ki unhone kuch dekha hai ya nahi.

 **Vineet** :- Right. Chalo.

They made their way towards the green roofed, wooden cottages on the beach. One cottage was the larger one that seemed to be the main house, consisting of a kitchen, living room, dinning room and sleeping quarters. The second one, the smaller one seemed to be a guest house. Behind both cottages was a greenhouse that would help regulate temperatures for different plant. The cottage was surrounded with coconut palms casting their shades on the bamboo made table and chairs placed in the garden of the cottage. As they approached nearer to the house, they saw a young man, about 5'9" tall with rough black hair, in the garage of the cottage, washing his jeep. He turned around as he heard approaching footsteps.

" **Rudra** ", a female voice sounded and as he turned around, he saw his wife approaching him. She had black hair with golden highlights, deep blue eyes and as for now, a worried expression on her face.

 **Rudra** :- Aarushi, kya baat hai? You are looking worried.

 **Aarushi** :- Rudra, woh ladki ki wounds wapas bleed kar rahi hai.

 **Rudra** :- Ek kaam karo, tum mera kit le aao uske room mein, main jara saaf hoke aata hoo.

Meanwhile Aarushi had spotted Kavin, Vineet and Ruhana.

 **Aarushi** :- Jee aaplog kaun hai? Aur aapko yeh injuries kaise aayi?

 **Kavin** :- I am Kavin, yeh Vineet aur Ruhana. Aur kal raat ko hamara accident ho gaya, subah aankhein khuli toh hum yaha the. But we are looking for someone. Kya aapne yaha kisi ladki ko dekha hai, black hair, brown eyes, nearly my height.

 **Rudra** :- I think we could help you there. Aaj subah jab main aur meri wife walk par gaye the toh hame ek ladki behosh mili. She matches your description. And she's wearing a peach colour top and blue jeans.

 **Ruhana** :- Kuki!

 **Vineet** :- Aapne usase uska naam nahi poocha?

 **Aarushi** :- Ji woh abhi bhi behosh hai.

 **Rudra** :- Unke sar pe wounds hai. Aayiye main aapko unke pass le kar chalta hoo. By the way, I am Dr. Rudra and this is Aarushi, my wife. Anyways, follow me.

They followed him to one of the two cottages, the smaller one. Aarushi went to the bigger one. Dr. Rudra took them in one of the three room in the smaller cottage. There on the bed, lay Kuki with bandages on her head and arms.

 **Ruhana** :- That's Kuki. Is she alright?

She asked fear bordering her words.

 **Rudra** :- Ya. She's in no danger. Maine inhe neend ka injection diya hai, because she needed rest. Isiliye soyi hai bas.

 **Ruhana** :- Oh thank God! How can I ever thank you enough. You just saved my sister.

 **Kavin** (who was till now watching Kuki teary eyed) :- Yeah, thanks Dr. Rudra for helping her. Aapne bohot bada ehsaan kiya hai humpar. Thanks alot.

Meanwhile Aarushi entered with a tray of tea, toasts and butter, some cookies and pastries, along with Rudra's kit.

 **Aarushi** :- Aap log pehle yeh chai aur kuch snacks le lijiye. Then take some rest. Rudra...

 **Rudra** :- I'll help them with their wounds.

Aarushi smiled. Then she turned to the others.

 **Aarushi** :- Aapka accident hua kaise?

 **Vineet** :- Hum log Hukitala jaa rahe the, but bohot late start kiya. Then the high tide hit us with the storm. Hum log samandar mein phenke gaye. Aur aaj subah hum is beach par the.

 **Rudra** :- Hukitala! Well aap ab ek Island par hai Batighara ke pass. Hamare is chotese gaanv ka naam hai Swapnagram.

 **Vineet** :- You mean the sea swept us to an island?

 **Aarushi** :- Haan. Aap chai lijiye, atb tak main doosra room bhi saaf kar deti hoo.

 **Ruhana** :- Thanks so much Aarushi ji. Kya main aapki koi help kar doo?

 **Aarushi** :- Mujhe Aarushi bulaiye. Aur haan, aap meri help jaroor kar sakti hai. Yeh chai aur snacks kha kar aaram kar lijiye meri help hojayegi.

 **Ruhana** :- Aap logone hamari itni help ki. Aaj kaun strangers ki help karta hai? Thanks so much.

 **Rudra** :- Aap hamare aur hamare Swapnagram ke guests hai. Aapki help karna hamari duty bhi hai aur hak (right) bhi. So please don't thank us anymore. Aur aapka luggage kaha hai.

 **Vineet** :- Usi beach par hai. Gaadi bhi wahi hai.

 **Rudra** :- Main aapka first aid kar deta hoo, phir aapka luggage bhi leke aata hoo. Saath hi mechanic bhi leke jaata hoo aapki car ke liye.

 **Vineet** :- Main aapke saath chalta hoo.

 **Rudra** :- Okay.

 **Aarushi** :- Main next room main hoo. Koi help lage to bula lena. (and she leaves)

Here Rudra dressed their wounds and redressed Kuki's bandages. Then he and Vineet went to the car. Ruhana joined Aarushi in the kitchen to talk a bit about some things and about Kuki.

Kavin sat near Kuki's bed and put his hand on her head.

 **Kavin** (whispering) :- Yeh sab meri galati hai. Sirf aur sirf meri. Naa main nikalne mein deri karta, naa woh film dekhne ki zidd karta, aur na hi yeh sab hota. I'm really sorry Kuki. Please thik ho jaao, I promise main kabhi bhi yeh bachkani harkate nahi karunga. ( he burried his head in his arms and prayed for her good health)

He raised his head as he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Vineet who had come in with Ruhana, Aarushi and Rudra.

 **Vineet** :- Kuch nahi hoga usey. Woh hamari sherni hai na. Tu hi kehta hai tujhse jyada himmat hai usme. Woh thik ho jayegi.

 **Ruhana** (to Rudra) :- Par Dr. Rudra, hua kya tha, I mean isey kis cheez se yeh wounds huye hai?

 **Rudra** :- Inka sar shayad kisi patthar se takraya tha, hence she fell unconscious. Inke lungs mein paani bhar gaya tha jo maine nikal diya hai. Aur inke haath pe mangroves ke roots se scratches aaye hai. Good thing aapne wo wounds nahi dekhe. They were really gruesome.

 **Vineet** :- Kya inhe hospital le jaana padega?

 **Rudra** :- Swapnagram mein koyi bhi hospital nahi hai. Jab bhi koyi emergency ho, log mujhe bula lete hai ya yahi aa jaate hai. Ayurvedic Medicines ke liye humne yahi plants ugaaye hai hamare green house mein. Baki agar kisi aur cheez ki jaroorat ho toh mujhe Batighara jana padta hai.

 **Vineet** :- Bohot chota sa gaanv lagta hai.

 **Aarushi** :- Haa, bohot hi chota hai. But bohot hi pyaara hai.

Suddenly they heard a groan, and all looked towards Kuki.

 **Aarushi** :- She's stirring. Lagta hai usey hosh aane wala hai.

 **Rudra** :- Please move aside, let me see.

He checked her pulse rate and B.P. which had come back to normal, something for which he was really grateful . Kuki slowly opened her eyes and let out another groan.

 **Rudra** :- Kuki, kya aap mujhe sun sakti hai?

 **Kuki** :- Haan...Main...Aap kaun hai?

 **Rudra** :- I'm Dr. Rudra. Aur aap mujhe thik se dekh paa rahi hai? I mean aapka vision toh clear hai na?

 **Kuki** :- Haan doctor.

 **Rudra** :- Aarushi help her sit up. Be careful!

Aarushi nodded and helped Kuki sit up propped against the head board of the bed.

 **Kavin** (on Kuki's right hand side) :- Kuki, you are alright. Tumne toh hum sab ki jaan hi nikal di thi.

Kuki smiled at Kavin, cause she had caught the expression he was trying hard to hide. She had seen the fear in his eyes, the touch of care in his words and a hint of tears on his cheeks. But his smile displayed the feeling he was feeling the most at that moment - relief. A relief that his Kuki was alright. That she was with them again, safe and sound.

 **Kuki** :- Aap teeno kaise ho?

She did not tease Kavin about his feelings. She knew if she did so, he would be upset and right now she wanted him to be the cheeky person he was. She wanted him to make fun of her so as to lighten the situation. All she wanted now was his heart warming smile that would ease her pain and help her forget the memories of the last night.

Meanwhile, Rudra had moved to give Ruhana space near Kuki. She sat near Kuki and side hugged her, keeping in mind that Kuki was very much injured.

 **Ruhana** :- Hum sab thik hai Kuki. Tumhe thik dekhkar hume chain aaya hai. Hum sab bohot dar gaye the Chotu.

 **Kavin** (trying to be cheeky) :- Haan toh bhabhi, maine kaha nahi tha ki aapke yeh behen ek number ki chudail hai. Sabko tension mein daal diya.

 **Vineet** :- Tu kabhi nahi sudhrega. Kuki, iski baato par dhyan mat do. Yeh Dr. Rudra and unki wife Aarushi hai. Inhone hi tumhari jaan bachayi hai.

 **Kuki** :- Thank you so much.

 **Aarushi** (smiling) :- Its our pleasure that we could be of help. Yaha side mein hi dining room hai, main vaha khana laga deti hoo. Aap log baith kar baate kijiye.

 **Rudra** :- I'll help Aaru. Kuch lage toh aawaz de dena.

While Rudra and Aarushi were setting the table for lunch, others informed Kuki about the incidents that took place after they were thrown into the water. They told her about Swapnagram and how Rudra and Aarushi had helped them.

 **While having their lunch :-**

 **Rudra** :- By the way aap log kaha se hai? Aur aapke occupations kya hai?

 **Vineet** :- Hum Officers hai CID Mumbai ke. Yaha holiday ke liye aaye the. Main aur Kavin Inspectors hai while, Kuki is our Tech Expert. Ruhana, my sweet wife, is a Psychiatric Doctor.

 **Aarushi** :- Wow. Your lives must be hell of an adventure.

 **Vineet** :- With heavy risks. But the work gives satisfaction. Bohot accha lagta hai jab hum kisi ki jaan bachate hain. Jab kisi ko insaaf dilate hai. Its real nice.

 **Kavin** :- Aur adventure factor toh hai hi.

Vineet, Ruhana and Kuki gave him a look and shook their head. They all silently agreed on one thing - no one in this wide wide world could ever change a specific person named Kavin Khanna- and they gave a smile.

 **Ruhana** :- Aarushi tum kya karti ho?

 **Aarushi** :- Main ek botanist hoo. Rudra ke liye plants ki dekhbhal main hi karti hoo.

 **Kuki** :- Aur yaha electricity kaise aati hai?

 **Aarushi** :- Solar panels se. Swapnagram ke har ghar per Solar Panels hai. Unse produce honewali electricity se hi house use and farming ke liye use karte hai.

 **Kuki** :- Must be damn environment friendly.

 **Aarushi** :- Yep, you're right. No pollution here. Its as fresh as a rose. Aap log jab tak yaha rehna chahe reh sakte hai. Don't worry, yeh jagah aapko bore nahi hone degi.

 **Vineet** :- Actually we'll have to leave as soon as possible. Hume duty per report karna hoga. Seeing that there are no cell phones here and hamare cell phones per paani pher gaya, hum un logo ko contact bhi nahi kar paaenge. Our families would get worried.

 **Rudra** :- That's really an issue. But nothing can be done. Jab tak yeh storm khatam nahi ho jaata, aap samandar paar kar hi nahi sakte.

 **Kavin** :- I think we have no other option.

 **Aarushi** :- Agar aap log chaho toh lunch ke baad we could go for a walk around the beach.

 **Rudra** :- Ya aap hamara Green House bhi dekh sakte hai.

 **Aarushi** :- Or You could just rest.

 **Ruhana** :- I think a walk around would be nice. It would be calming after the trauma of last night.

 **Vineet** :- Agreed.

 **Aarushi** (excitedly) :- Okay then.

After having their desserts, the four helped Rudra and Aarushi clean the table, after which all headed to the Green Houses. Aarushi's Green Houses turned out to have all sorts of Medicinal plants that have importance in the Ayurvedic Medicine. It all was so interesting that the whole group was absorbed into what Aarushi had to say. Even Rudra was rapt in attention, though he was't listening to what she said. He was just staring at Aarushi.

It was soon time for sunset and all of them moved to the bamboo chairs kept facing the west where one could see the sun set.

 **Kavin** ;- But we're in the east, near the Bay of Bengal. How come we can see the sun setting?

 **Rudra** :- Maana ki yeh Bay of Bengal hi hai. But hum Swapnagram ke west coast per hai. Yaha se Batighara ki zameene nazar nahi aati aur aisa lagta hai samandar mein hi suraj doob raha hai.

 **Kavin** :- Wow. Toh yaha Suraj ugta bhi samandar se hai aur doobta bhi samandar mein hai?

 **Aarushi** :- Haan. Nice na.

 **Ruhana** :- Very.

As they watched the setting sun, Rudra served them all iced tea with some potato chips. The evening went by chitchatting among the newly formed friends. They had their delicious dinner, made by Aarushi and Rudra, under the clear sky in the garden of the beautiful house. After the dinner, they lighted up a bonfire and sat around it.

 **Rudra** :- So, what are your hobbies guys?

 **Vineet** :- I write poems, sort of Shayaris to be there.

 **Aarushi** :- Really? (teasing Ruhana) Toh di aapke upar toh bohot saari shayari likhi hogi, nahi?

Ruhana blushed and Kuki answered for her.

 **Kuki** :- Haan. Bohot saari. Har ek line mein di keliye ek shayari hoti hai. Har word di ki taarif karta hai. Kyu hain na Jiju?

 **Vineet** :- Aisi koyi baat nahi hai.

 **Kavin** :- Hai.

 **Rudra** :- Sunani toh padegi hi. Suna bhi doh ab.

 **Vineet** :- Kudrat ka ek aseem tohfa ho tum  
Zindagi ka hasin nagma ho tum  
Kismat ne joh hamein saupa hai  
Woh Khuda ka koyi Farishta hotum

 **Rudra, Kavin, Kuki and Aarushi** :- Wah wah.

Ruhana blushed deep crimson.

 **Aarushi** :- Roo di, aapki kya hobbies hai?

 **Ruhana** ;- I like to read books. I even write.

 **Aarushi** :- That's cool.I'd love to read them. Publish ki hai?

 **Ruhana** :- Abhi toh nahi.

 **Aarushi** :- Oh! Koyi nai, jab publish karogi, I'd be the first to read.

 **Ruhana** :- Sure.

 **Aarushi** :- To Kuki, tumhein kya pasand hai?

 **Kuki** :- Well, I love computers and anything to do with them, and reading. But aur bhi hobbies hai, jaise un logoke daant aur haddiya todna joh bohot arrogant aur egoistic hote hai.

 **Kavin** :- Chudail, maine kaha tha na.

 **Kuki** :- Shadi se pehle nahi dikhi kya?

 **Kavin** :- Chudail ho isiliye toh shadi ki. Dusro ko tumse bachane ke liye.

 **Kuki** :- Right, tum jaise pagal ko ek chudail hi handle kar sakti hai.

 **Vineet** :- Lo bhai Roo, tumhare Nawab Sahab, aur yeh Bandit Queen dono normal ho gaye hai. Ab chinta karne ki koi jaroorat nahi.

All shared a laugh.

 **Rudra** :- Waise Kavin tumhari kya hobbies hai.

 **Kuki** (counting off on her fingers):- Childish harkate karna, mujhe tang karna, mirrors ko ghanto tak dekhna, mujhe tang karna, football aur cricket khelna, mujhe tang karna, pagalon wali movies dekhna, mujhe tang karna, aur baaki bohot saari hobbies hai. Oh did I tell you, flirt karna bhi iski hobby hai.

 **Aarushi** :- So basically, he loves to irritate you.

 **Vineet** :- Not just her, he loves to irritate everyone.

 **Ruhana** :- Phir pad gaye tum dono Kavin ke piche?

 **Kavin** :- Ha bhabhi, dekho na.

 **Vineet** :- Anyways, tum dono ki kya hobbies hai?

 **Aarushi** :- Mujhe alag alag tarah ka khana banana bohot pasand hai. And Rudra helps me always.

 **Rudra** (draping an arm around her shoulders) :- Itni pyaari wife akeli kaam kare toh accha toh nahi lagta. Mujhe gaana bohot pasand hai.

 **Kavin** :- Kuch suna hi do.

 **Rudra** :- Why not. But Aarushi, you'll accompany me. Okay?

 **Aarushi** :- Yup. (to the four) Besure ho toh maarna mat ha please.

 **Kuki** :- No, don't worry. We won't.

Rudra grabbed his guitar and the friends had a great time singing songs and dancing to the tunes.

When they all were to retire to bed, Aarushi stopped them to tell them about something.

 **Aarushi** :- Raat ko ghar se bahar nahi nikalna. Yaha pass hi mein ek jungle hai, jaha bohot saare jaanwar hai. Agar kuch chahiye hoga toh hume intercom per bula lena. Okay? Oh haan, maine aapki medicines and paani dinning room mein rakhe hai. Le lena.

 **Ruhana** :- Haan. We'll keep that in mind.

 **Aarushi** :- Okay then, have a good night.

They all bade each other good night and went to their respective rooms. Rudra and Aarushi moved to the larger cottage and the others to the smaller one.

Once in their room, Rudra sat down on the floor resting his back on the bed, Aarushi was massaging his hair with some oil.

 **Aarushi** :- Aaj toh aapne bohot accha kaam kiya doctor sahab.

 **Rudra** :- Aapko accha laga, mere liye itna hi kafi hai.

 **Aarushi** :- Rudra, unka gaanv mein jaana sahi nahi hoga. Unko khatra ho sakta hai.

 **Rudra** (frowning) :- Haan, baat toh sahi hai Aaru. We'll try that they never go into that Village. Swapnagram is not safe for them. (holding Aarushi's hand around his neck) But tum tension mat lo. Shanti se so jao. Okay?

Aarushi smiled and kissed his forehead.

Here in Kuki and Kavin's room. Kuki was sleeping when Kavin came out of the bathroom. He sat down next to her and held her hand.

 **Kavin** (in a low voice) :- Chahe kitna bhi jhagad loo tum se, tumse jyada der door nahi reh sakta. Bohot dar gaya tha jab laga ki tumhe kho diya hai. Toot gaya tha main. Agar main late nahi karta toh tumhe yun dard nahi hota. I am so sorry. Kal jo bhi hua woh meri galati thi. Please mujhe maaf kar do.

Kuki smiled and held his hand in return. Kavin looked at her.

 **Kavin** :- Tum jaag rahi ho.

 **Kuki** sat up and looked in his eyes.

 **Kuki** :- Haan jaag rahi hoo. Kavin, apni yeh emotional side kabhi kyu nahi dikhate tum? Tumhe kya lagta hai, mujhe sirf cheeky-types log pasand hai? Koi bhi ladki chahe kitni bhi strong ho, usey emotional log pasand aate hai.

 **Kavin** :- Yaad rakhunga. Ab so jaao, tumhari wounds ko aaram ki jaroorat hai.

Saying so, Kavin kissed her palms and then her forehead. Kuki smiled more and obeyed him and lied down to sleep, then remembered something.

 **Kuki** :- Waise, sach sach batao, tum kal 3 ghante bathroom mein kya kar rahe the?

 **Kavin** :- Bataunga toh marogi.

 **Kuki** (giggling) :- Nahi maarungi.

 **Kavin** :- Well tumne mujhse kaha tha ki tumhe packing karte waqt pareshaan na karu, toh mein bathroom mein kitab lekar baith gaya, aur tub bharne lag gaya. Padhte-padhte so gaya aur haath mein jo book thi woh paani mein gir ke geeli ho gayi.

 **Kuki** :- Itni si baat. Par phir tumne mujhe bathroom ke andar jaane kyu nahi diya?

 **Kavin** :- Good night Kuki.

And he too laid down with his back to her. Kuki propped her on her elbow and spoke to him.

 **Kuki** :- Batao na. Nahi toh main raat bhar tumhein pareshaan karungi.

 **Kavin** :- Wo book tumhari thi.

 **Kuki** (horrified) :- What? Kaunsi?

 **Kavin** :- Ummmm wohhhh.

 **Kuki** (angrily) :- Batao. Abhi.

 **Kavin** :- **A Game Of Thrones.**

 **Kuki** (looking murderous) :- **Kavin!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

About an hour later in RuVi's room.

Vineet was sleeping, but he turned around and an injury hurt. The pain woke him up. He saw that Ruhana was still awake, reading a book because she always needed to read before going to bed. He sat up and took her book out of her hand.

 **Vineet** :- So jao Roo. Itni der tak jaagte rehna thik nahi hai.

 **Ruhana** :- Neend nahi aa rahi Vineet.

 **Vineet** :- Let to jao. Neend apne aap aa jayegi.

 **Ruhana** :- Koshish ki thi, par nahi aayi neend.

 **Vineet** :- Dr. Rudra ne kaha tha ki unhone neend ki medicine rakhi hai dinning room mein. Main leke aata hoo.

 **Ruhana** :- Vineet. Aaj agar tumhe kuch ho jaata toh? Soch kar hi dar lagne lagta hai.

 **Vineet** :- Meri toh duty hi aisi hai ki meri jaan ko hardum khatra rehta hai. Tabhi to tumko darte huye nahi dekha. Ab kya hua Roo?

 **Ruhana** :- Mujhe samandar se dar lagta hai. Bachpan mein hum ek baar boating ke liye gaye the. Main, mummy, papa, aur 5 saal ki Kuki. Mujhse galati se Kuki samandar mein gir gayi thi. Usey bachane ke liye main bhi kud gayi thi. Hame toh papa ne bacha liya tha. Par tab se samandar se dar lagne laga hai. Aur tum dono samandar mein hi gir gaye. Meri toh jaan halak mein aa gayi thi.

 **Vineet** ;- Jo ho gaya hai, uski baare mein mat socho. Aur hum sab thik hai na. Don't worry. Ab main woh medicine leke aata hoo, usey khao aur so jaao.

 **Ruhana** (smiling) :- Okay

And Vineet left for the dinning room and got the medicine and a glass of water. While going back to his room, he heard a small noise from the living room. He followed the sound and found it coming from the sofa. He moved very cautiously as Aarushi had warned them. He was very much worried. But when he saw who was there, he burst out laughing. There sleeping on the sofa was none other than Kavin.

Kavin woke up because of Vineet's laughter.

 **Kavin** :- Kya yaar. Pehle tumhari saali pareshaan karti hai ab tum karo.

 **Vineet** :- Tu yaha kya kar raha hai?

 **Kavin** :- Yaar galati se teri saali ki kitaab, no "favourite" kitaab, mujhse paani mein kya gir gayi yaar mujhe toh room se bahar hi nikal diya. (he made air quotes with the word favourite)

 **Vineet** ;- Tune usey bataya hi kyu?

 **Kavin** :- Raat bhar sone nahi deti.

 **Vineet** :- Atleast tu apne kamre mein hi rehta.

 **Kavin** :- Jale pe namak mat daal. Jaa so jaa.

 **Vineet** :- Sure. Good night.

And Vineet left. But going back, he heard **Kavin** murmur,  "What's so good about this night?" Vineet smiled and closed the door.

* * *

So the accident wasn't fatal. Nor was it that injurious. On a plus side, they get two new friends. Both are so sweet, aren't they? But isn't this all too sweet. Looks like something heinous, something dangerous, something unsafe is waiting for them. What could that danger be? What could that hazard be? Would it cause some tragedy for them? And what is the meaning of the warning Aarushi gave them? Is it as straight as it seems? Or does it have some hidden meaning?

And what is this Village Swapnagram? Cause its not on the Map. What's the secret of this island? And why Aarushi doesn't want them to go to Swapnagram?

To know more, stay tuned and wait for the next chapter.

Till then love your life and live it to the fullest.

And please don't forget to review. I offer you a bribe of cookies and pastries. Would that do? :-p

Oh, and do tell me how was the shayari. I wrote it myself. And regarding the pictures of the house of Rudra and Aarushi, I have posted the pics in a Facebook group named "Thank God, Just A Dream...Or Was It?" Do check them.

Love ya all,

Shanaya.


End file.
